


Strategic Maneuvers

by ishery



Series: Rest stop adventures [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, and by fun i mean, and then you write it, and won't leave, because apparently these two just needed to have some fun, sometimes an idea just gets in your head, that's fun right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/ishery
Summary: The first time had been a mistake. That was where it should have ended.The second, for leverage. At this point, Cor could thoroughly admit he'd been played.And yet it kept happening.  He could only be grateful that the other had no intention of using this against him because Ignis Scientia could be a very dangerous man when he wished to be.And he had Cor Leonis, quite literally,  by the balls.





	Strategic Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepottermalfoyproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/gifts).



> To be honest, this started out as a crack idea that got stuck in my head and just would not leave. So, I decided to write it. All the props go out to my discord pals who helped cement the idea in my head and my friend and beta(s) who encouraged me in actually posting something even remotely resembling smut when it's been literal years. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The first time had been a mistake. That was where it should have ended.

The second, for leverage. At this point, Cor could thoroughly admit he'd been played.

And yet it kept happening.  He could only be grateful that the other had no intention of using this against him because Ignis Scientia could be a very dangerous man when he wished to be.

And he had Cor Leonis, quite literally,  by the balls.  
  
-  
  
Their positions within the castle provided them unique opportunities to meet--hours uninterrupted in their offices while the rest of Insomnia and the citadel assumed that they were managing the affairs of the kingdom.  
  
Which, they were.  Far be it for either to neglect important duties.  
  
It was what happened in the interim that was… complicated.  
  
Today, it had started with an argument. Or rather, it had quickly become one. What had started as a simple discussion of policy and approach quickly turned into a shouting match once disagreements were pointed out and neither found themselves willing to budge. Tempers grew so heated that it brought the marshall up from his desk and toe-to-toe with the advisor. Things were not going well, not even remotely, and they did _not_ see eye to eye despite the scant distance left between them.  
  
“This is a _closed subject,_ ” Cor restrained himself from rolling his eyes, “but by all means, keep talking. _Waste_ our time.” With a breath and a gesture of a hand in the air, he withdrew just enough from the other’s space to gather up the papers that had started the whole ordeal. They’d barely moved past the initial information of Ignis’ proposal and he had no patience for it anymore. He was intent upon shoving them back into their author’s hands and ushering paper and author both from his office as quickly as possible.  
  
Instead, as he turned back around he was met with the fact that Ignis had once again stepped into the space left between them, a piercing look playing over his features, an eyebrow raised. “And what would you rather have me do, _Marshal?_ ”  
  
The title lingered in the air between them. Cor had heard the challenge a dozen times before, and he swallowed down the sudden knot in his throat. The word that should be leaving his lips right now was ‘ _leave_ ’, but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, he stared at Ignis' smirk and reluctantly accepted that he was doomed.  
  
Ignis dropped to his knees _,_ and damned if Cor could deny the younger man anything when he decided to take it. His hands gripped the desk behind him as he stared down at Ignis, who made quick work of the layers of fabric between him and his goal.  
  
The previously retrieved papers instead were crushed in his grip as he shoved them further back on his desk, ignoring the clatter of things falling to the floor in his haste.  
  
“Deal with it later,” were the muffled words that he could feel against his skin before his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Ignis’ mouth. A strangled noise left him, and Cor brought his hand to block his mouth as Ignis set to work.  
  
He’d gone weak in the knees, a fact he realized only as Ignis shoved him further against the desk. His muscles trembled, and he struggled to take it all in. Cor focused on the pressure of the wood behind him and the way Ignis swallowed around him, the head of his cock grazing against the back of the advisor’s throat as his edges frayed more and more with each wet slide of lips and tongue.  
  
“Fucking _six,_ ”  Cor swore at the ceiling, hand falling to the side. He barely managed to stifle the keening noise that followed Ignis humming against him, the vibration rocketing through his cock and pinging off every nerve.  
  
His fist opened and closed in the air as he contemplated,  knuckles instead slamming against the desk as he resisted the urge to hold Ignis in place, to pull him close and fuck into his mouth, feeling the breath against his skin and the way Ignis’ throat constricted.  
  
They’d established the rules of this long ago--and when it was all said and done, he knew they would go about things like this had never happened.  Or at least, he would, once he’d put his brain back together.  Slip ups like that were unacceptable.  
  
Of course, his cock had other ideas. Whether they should or not, Cor’s hips rocked forward, spurred onward by his own wild imaginings and the intoxicating reality of his cock disappearing between the other’s lips.

Ignis rolled with it without a hitch, tongue dancing around his head on the withdraw.

Cor moaned, a deep thing he just barely restrained as he felt and _watched_ Ignis’ cheeks hollow in sync with the movement. He shook as he spilled down Ignis’ throat, biting his fingers so hard that he was sure there would be lingering marks.   He panted despite his best efforts.

Ignis barely relented, continuing to suck even as Cor _whimpered_ through the aftershocks of his orgasm.  
  
The cool of the room around his cock sent a shudder up his spine when Ignis finally withdrew,  and Cor could barely meet the heat in Ignis’  gaze as he rose. Instead,  Cor’s eyes followed the way  Ignis’ thumb brushed the corner of his mouth, sweeping away a stray drop of Cor’s release before licking it off. It was a lurid display, and he shuddered as he watched it. _Damn._  
  
“Lost for words, are we?” Without dropping a beat, Ignis began to fix the mess he had made of the Marshal, tucking his cock back into his slacks he waited, patiently,  for Cor to catch his breath.  
  
“If you were thinking that’d change my mind--you’re wrong, Scientia.”

 Of course, the Marshal’s words lacked the conviction that they might have had before. Something about being left shaking and boneless against the edge of his own desk rather took the bravado out of the situation.  
  
Ignis’ grin was indulgent as he plucked at the other man’s collar. His eyes glinted with a mischief that proved to Cor he’d once again been played. It was shameful how long it took him to register the fact that should be _offended_ by that.  
  
“Oh I think you’ll find,” and Ignis reached behind Cor to grab up the stack of papers that had been shoved back, pressing them into the Marshal’s chest and smoothing the wrinkles on the page, “if you _read_ what I’ve written here--that we’re entirely on the same page.”  
  
“Could’ve pointed that out, you know.”  
  
Ignis’ laugh is light, airier than suited him but full of amusement as he shook his head. He presses the papers into Cor’s chest again, withdrawing as the Marshall finally grabs hold of them and heading toward the door.  
     
“And deny ourselves this rousing _chat_? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my life's blood. Really, they mean the world to me. 
> 
> If you're keen, find me on tumblr @ synthesthetic .

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Clandestine Rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777419) by [thepottermalfoyproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem)




End file.
